


Love Letters

by CharlRhodes



Series: Teen Wolf weight gain stories - prompts - ideas [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bad Allison Argent, Beta Jackson Whittemore, Beta Lydia Martin, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Related, Epistolary, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Letters, Love Letters, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Meddling Lydia Martin, Meddling Peter Hale, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Obvious Derek Hale, Obvious Stiles Stilinski, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Stilinski Family, Stilinski Family Feels, Stubborn Stiles Stilinski, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: Collections of letters to explain how Lord Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski got together.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Paige, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Teen Wolf weight gain stories - prompts - ideas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108038
Comments: 100
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Letter 1**

  
Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall

You see dear friend, I am aware I did not write to you as much as I promised last winter. But you did not either. Since I have finished my studies at Jacobine College for Omegas, my father insisted I visited my mother's family up north. If I had thought Beacon Hill had been quiet, it was even worse in Roseburg. The mansion of my grandparents is ancient, which was great to visit and try to find old passageways. And do not get me started on the library. It was where I had spent most of my time because as my grandmother told me, Omegas cannot go in the gardens unattended. And Father Harris was not the kind of chaperone I wished to have. Also, my grandparents urged me to find a 'good strong Alpha' during the next season. That way I would not be a burden for my father. How lucky you are to be an Alpha, you do not have to hear that. The only good outcome of this travel is that I have improved my Latin and Greek. I was glad to be back home. 

  
By the way, I have heard about Lydia's engagement to Duke Whittemore. Do not worry; my ten years plan just stretched to fifteen. 

  
It is already five; I will have to spend some time with my father for tea time. I hope I will hear from you soon because I want to know everything about you. How is life at Hale Castle? Grandmother told me it was a wonderful place with a great view on the Wolves mountains. How is your Alpha training? How is your mother? Still in her honeymoon stage with Lord Peter? Does he treat you well? 

Love you, my friend. 

_Stilinski Mansion, Beacon Hill, 3rd June_

* * *

**Letter 2**

  
Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin

Dear Marquess, or should I say soon-to-be Duchess? I am quite vexed to hear from Sir Greenburg that you got engaged to Duke Whittemore. Hence, I request a visit for tea and gossips. I have been away too long from Beacon Hill, and I need to catch up. Do not feel obliged to bring your fiancé. You know how much I enjoy his presence. 

With my unconditional devotion,

_Stilinski Mansion, Beacon Hill, 3rd June_

* * *

**Letter 3**

  
Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski

Such impertinence from an Omega. I had hoped your time in the countryside had softened up your manners, but I was obviously dreaming. But I will come to visit.

You clearly had missed so much, and I must enlight you. Especially when non-other than Lord Derek Hale, appeared at our engagement party. As you know, he had spent his time with his regiment in the Catalinas. But, at the beginning of April, he had decided to come back to Wolfhall and work with his uncle on the improvement of the domain. After all, it is his. Lord Peter just kept an eye on it, and positively on the money. I am surprised Scott McCall did not tell you that. Indeed, he was busy following his step-cousin like a puppy dog. Talking about Scott, he fits well in his new role of rich heir. One could say he enjoyed it a bit too much. Anyways, he appeared with Scott and enquired on your wellbeing. Multiple time. I have heard him asking about you at least thrice during the evening. Intriguing, because I do not recall any notable proximity between Derek Hale and you. Especially when it is well-known Derek Hale is looking for an Omega to marry. Do you have something you forgot to share with me to tell me?

I look forward to talking with you about this matter. 

_Martin House, Beacon Hill, 5th June_

* * *

**Letter 4**

  
Lydia Martin to Scott McCall

I will meet Stiles Stilinski later in the week, I do think it would be a good idea for you to be there with us. I know the deep friendship between Stiles and you and it would be a pleasant surprise for Stiles to see you. Also, maybe you should bring your cousin with you. It would be great for him to make new acquaintances outside his army friends. I think they met during your mother's wedding last summer, so it would not cause any issue. 

I will indicate to you when we will meet. 

Your friend,

_Martin House, Beacon Hill, 5th June_

_*Not to abuse the reader's patience, many of the letters in this correspondence, from day to day, have been suppressed; only those have been given which have been found necessary for the elucidation of the events._

* * *

**Letter 5**

  
Scott McCall to Stiles Stilinski

Dear friend, I am so delighted to hear from you. And I am sorry not writing to you. I had many things to do and learn. Peter makes me have classes with some preceptors from the capital because I will become his heir and will inherit most of his belonging. Therefore I need to learn about managing. Thankfully, Derek had come back and his a great teacher. I first I did not know if we were going to get along. You see, I am going to inherit from his uncle instead of him. Sure he already has Wolfhall, but maybe he was expected Lord Peter's belongings. Also, I am starting to enjoying this life. I have people taking care of everything for me, and I can buy anything I want whenever I want. It is excellent not to have to be cautious about my expenses; I have more money than I could have dreamt. Now I feel like I am showing off, but you know what I mean, right? We were not the wealthiest family in the town, and I am happy my mother can treat herself now. I am sorry people expect you so many things because you are an Omega. It is unfair because you are one of the smartest men I have ever met, and I am sure not many Betas and Alphas could compete with you.

Lydia should marry you, but you know how she loves to control and meddle. You two would have tried to kill each other at some point.

We have to see each other when we both have time. I must return to my accounting lessons now. 

Love you, my friend

_Wolfhall, 7th June_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters 6-8-8 and 9

**Letter 6**

_Stiles Stilinski to Derek Hale_

Lord Hale, I would like to apologise for my behaviour when you visited for tea with Mr McCall. I sincerely apologise for bumping into you, spilling the tea on your shirt and insulting you. 

In my defence, I was not aware of your presence that afternoon. Which I remind you, I apologised for. It was not my purpose to embarrass an Alpha in my house, or as you kindly corrected me, my father's house. Therefore, I would be glad you will not take my father accountable for my poor behaviour. Also, I will follow your advice on working on my 'traditional Omega's manners'.

Wishing a good day my Lord

_Stilinski Mansion, Beacon Hill, 12th June_

* * *

**Letter 7**

_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

I had thought you would be more preoccupied with your upcoming wedding than on meddling in my life. What have I ever done to you, my dear friend? If I have ever offended you in the past, I do think yesterday disaster paid for it.   
I cannot believe this man! Did you hear what he told me? In my own home, oh wait, my father's! And his arrogance and superior air. He is what I hate the most about Alphas. I am sorry Scott and you had to witness that. And you tell me that broody man wishes to find an omega? That Omega would be the unluckiest person in the world. Marrying him would be signing for an early death of unhappiness. I could not imagine that such a man could be able to love. Do you remember what Sister Blake used to teach us? Not judge someone by its appearance. It is true with Derek Hale. He sure looks like the gods themselves created him. He is the perfect illustration of what an Alpha should be: tall, broad, angular. He is beautiful. Gorgeous even. But that stops here. You know what is written in fairytales about the brave, fair, chivalrous and gentlemanly. This is what he is not. I do not think I could stand in the same room as this man. I would rather be anywhere else than in his presence.   
By the way, you were right about Scott and his new role. He had told me how nice it was to enjoy his new life, and I would not blame him. God knows how he and Melissa had struggled in the past. But I was not ready to see him so changed. I mean, he is the same Scott, happy, optimistic and naive, but I guess the greed for money had led him to a desire for food. Did you see how he threw himself on the biscuits? I swear he ate all of them. And it showed! I was sure his jacket was about to burst. And have you seen his face? His cheeks were so rounded! Derek Hale lectured me about my outfit, no presentable, but he should have lectured his own cousin! Do you think I should worry about Scott? He did not seem unhappy, and it is common for wealthier people to be much curvier than ordinary folks. Maybe I am overreacting, yes he had put on some weight, but it is not dramatic. And afterall, I had not seen him in months. Still, I will keep an eye out on this. Also, as a wealthy heir, he does not have to really worry about his look now, as long as he has the money and the title.   
Next time, I hope we will be able to talk, just the both of us. I will not insult you in asking you what you are planning, but I do think yesterday showed you it would not be successful. 

With my devotion,

_Stilinski Manor, Beacon Hill, 12th June_

* * *

**Letter 8**

  
_Scott McCall to Stiles Stilinski_

Stiles, I genuinely want to apologies. I just wanted to surprise you, and as Derek had business to do in the town, I proposed him to come. I did not know it would cause such a problem. I do not know what happened to him. I swear he is not like that. He is amiable, patient and talkative. I have never seen him like this. He felt awful after all that. He wanted to write an apology letter for you, but when he received yours, and he completely shut down, even my step-father was concerned about it. He stayed in his rooms until the end of the afternoon before riding south to the Boyds in Lemoore. I do not know what you wrote in the letter, though I can imagine and would not blame you, it wounded him gravely.   
Also, I know you may have found me changed. I know you think I am obvious, but I know. And I understand it was hard for you not to ask because I know you imagined dozen of scenarios about it. I know I have put on weight, more than I should have certainly. But it was amazing to discover all this food and being able just to ask for it whenever I want instead of working for it. I did not know there was so much I could discover. But that is not the sole reason. Peter talks about finding a future wife. I have spent most of the last months visiting local nobility to find my Omega. Each time it was a feast, and it would have been rude not to eat. But there is this girl, she is from an honest family, not one of Peter's favourites, but she could be the one. I do not want to tell more, because we only met once. I will talk about it more to my parents during the summer, but they will approve. You will support, of course. She is kind, talented and beautiful. All that I could ask for. And she seemed to like me despite the title and inheritance. I cannot wait to see her again.   
I cannot wait to see you again, Stiles. I hope this unfortunate event will not tarnish our friendship. You are someone dear to me, and I will not let anyone, especially my cousin, change that. That said, I wish you could think about giving a second chance to Derek. 

Love you,

_Wolfhall, 13th June_

* * *

**Letter 9**

  
_Lydia Martin to Scott McCall_

I cannot believe the two of them acted like that. They are enigmas. I know both of them are awkward, but they set a new record.   
We have to step up our game if we want to see Derek and Stiles together. For now, we are going to keep them apart. Stiles needs to cool off his anger. I was with him this afternoon, and he mostly talked about his 'hatred' of Derek Hale, which is a good point for our plan. Despite making a fool of himself, Derek called Stiles' obsession. We both now hos it can be persistent. We just have to turn his prejudices against Derek into love.   
For now, restrain your contacts with Stiles and when you write him, make sure to emphasise Derek's achievements. Paint him as the ideal man. Do not forget to send me a copy of each letter you send him. Then act two.   
We will also take some time to discuss you and Allison Argent. I can say she was delighted to meet you. 

Until then,

_Martin House, Beacon Hill 15th June_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters 10, 11 and 12

**Letter 10**

_Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall_

My dear friend, you find me incredibly lonely now you went back to Wolfall. Those past few days with you visiting were agreeable and entertaining from my daily life. Why did you have to leave so soon?   
During the summer everything is so slow in Beacon Hill. Most of the shops are closed, and our acquaintances left for coastal resorts, fleeing the heat of the inland. Where will you spend your summer? Is there any chance you will be back here? You know Stilinski Manor is always open for you. Despite this excruciating silence, I am delighted to enjoy the outdoor and the small pond where we used to swim when we were younger. Do you remember that time when everything was easier? My tutors had convinced my father and indeed, my grand-mother, to make me volunteer at the humane society, the Hill Committee and the Omega's Cotillon Organisation. Can you believe I have to spend my days with those precious, conceited and polished Omegas? I am sure if a respectable Alpha and his honourable family invited me to visit, I would have no other choice than accepting. Please, dear friend, save me!  
Also, we did not found the time to talk about your paramour. I share your enthusiasm because I have never met a friendlier woman who was not interested in your money and inheritance as she is the sole heiress of her father's industry. You two are a perfect match, and I am incredibly happy because you deserve it.   
I have to go and prepare to receive the Committee for tea. Do you see how my Omega life is exciting? 

Love, 

_Stilinski Manor, Beacon Hill, 1st July_

* * *

**Letter 11**

_Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski_

I had the great pleasure of hearing you were a member of ou most Omegas charities. Can you imagine my surprise? I guess then you are now a prisoner of the sappy and over-dramatic 'elite'.   
I wish I could have invited you to Fort Bragg, but it would have been improper to have an unmated Omega accompanying two engaged betas, and I am currently presenting Jackson to the high society, not that he does not know who they are, but for so long he only relied on his father's name and his money. We need to make a name of our own and develop new opportunities. But, if it can reassure you, you would have hated this place and the company. You can find half of Beacon's society when the other half is in Littleriver. It is always the same frequent discussions, the same parties and the same gossips. Only the scenery changed, and it does not have anything to envy to Beacon Hill.   
Still, I had the pleasure to see Allison Argent, whom family owns one of the newest nouveau-riche style house, who explained to me how nice it was to make your acquaintance. I guess you managed to make a good impression on someone, finally. At first, I had thought Scott was the one infatuated, but I can assure you it is reciprocated. It was almost uncomfortable to hear her. But I guess bourgeoisie is more open-mouthed of their feelings. Talking about Scott, is it true he had put on other inches on his waist? I have heard gossips about is embonpoint. Some uncharitable xanthippe even suggested to Allison to be careful on her chose of a future husband. But I guessed her blushing cheeks only traduced a typical Omega's attraction for extra-flesh than embarrassment. You cannot deny that dear Stiles, I have seen how you starred at Scott and other portlier Alphas.   
Otherwise, I am relieved she is only drawn by Scott and not about his new-found fortune and his step-father's title. The woman is rich herself, I think you know, but her family made a fortune in the cannery industry and held several sites in the state. I will persuade Jackson to invest in Argent's because as much he despises those parvenus, he respects good and money-making ideas.   
We also met with Lord Lahey, who is occupied looking for a wife, not that he will have any problems, with a cherub face and one of the most significant fortunes of the coast. I am ready to bet he will be engaged by the end of the season. He was accompanied by Lord Hale, who, I have to say, captured the spotlights. Still, even as a rare breed of Omega, you would have been scandalised that he never accepted to dance with any Omega. He had gained quite a reputation during his stay. Despite being charming to people, he never addressed any Omegas parents presented him. Some said he is already engaged, but the interested party promptly refuted it. It was enlightening.   
I will be back by the end of the month. I hope to find you well and still alive. 

_Front Boulevard, Fort Bragg, 6th July_

* * *

**Letter 12**

_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

It is almost insulting to categorise Omegas dear friend. But, in Scott's case, he looks easier to the eyes now. Not that he had been ugly before, but now the added flesh gives him a certain je ne sais quoi that is enjoyable. You are a beta; you cannot understand, I am afraid. But I am sure about the couple Scott and Allison will soon form. It is crystal clear they are made for one another.  
Poor future Lady Lahey, I have heard about Lord Lahey gamblings and how he does not hesitate to put a small fortune in each of his parties, which are, from what my new friends at the Society keenly confided me, morally blameworthy.   
To be honest, I am glad to be in Beacon Hill, knowing all the upper-class pests are away. It makes our gatherings less annoying, especially when Lord Hale decided he had to come and stay in Beacon Hill. He had been seen in town, buying his own food! He is welcomed in most homes despite his notoriety of bashing Omegas. Lady Reyes told me he ignored her daughter during the whole evening he was dining with them. Still, everyone receives him, and so do we, now. Upon my soul, dear friend, we saw him parading himself at the opera, alone and asked to join us. My father can be flexible on society rules, but the nerves! When have you seen someone inviting himself like that? And he spent the entire performance talking about how he has his personal theatre in Wolfhall and how small Beacon's was. He kept talking about his fortune. And while I wished I could have responded, I could not as we were the centre of attention of the whole room. It was embarrassing to be the centre of gossips. After all, I was the only Omega he deigned to talk to.   
Furthermore, he entered in a friendly discussion with my father and made him promise to come to the Manor for fishing at our pond. Do you know what that means? Lord Derek Hale will come to my house. I swear people lose their senses in front of high nobility and money.   
I cannot promise you to survive this month with Derek Hale in every corner. 

Love and devotion, 

_Stilinski Manor, Beacon Hill, 10th July_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters 13, 14, 15 & 16

**Letter 13**

  
_Derek Hale to Lord Stilinski_

My Lord, I wish again to thank you for the invitation in your domain for that fishing party. I have spent a great time talking with you and hearing your thoughtful advice in estate management. I have relied on my uncle to do so while I enjoyed my youth and military career. I wish we can have more of those moments, especially with such a wise and upstanding Alpha.   
I wish to apologise for the incident with your son. I was startled by his presence, and before I could react, he was already in the water. I know you said everything was all right, but I do hope you will give your son my most heartfelt regrets. I wished I could have given them myself, but he seemed upset with me. I hope he is doing well and that unfortunate dive did not harm him. I also count on your indulgence concerning that. 

Respectfully,

_Wolfhall, 13th July_

* * *

**Letter 14**

  
_Derek Hale to Isaac Lahey_

Dear friend, I have heard your quest to find the future Madam Lahey is doing great, that is why it pains me to ask you to come this moment to Wolfhall. I need your help. There is this Omega, Stiles Stilinski, the son of a local noble, a good man I had the pleasure to fish with. I have tried to conversate with him on many occasions, but the Omega always seemed affronted by my attempts. Despite those closest to him, my brother, Marquess Martin and even his father, assuring me of his interest, every time I come or talk to him, I can see his posture changing and his face twist into a scowl. I have heard his laugh so many times when he is with Scott or my aunt, but it was never for me. His voice grows so cold, brusque and full of wit. It is exceptionally upsetting. He is the only Omega who does not try to make me his husband, or at least who does not wish for my fortune and title.   
He shows no respect, no deference my title obliges. He has shown towards me none of the manners an Omega should have, he impertinent, savage and challenging. Despite all that, I cannot get him out of my head. It is intoxicating, and I crave for more of him. But how can I be with him when he loathes the sight of me? Every attempt I make to win him is a failure. Last evening I danced with him during a reception; I turned down every other Omega to be with him, to feel his hands on mines. I was in heaven, and I wished the song had never ended, so I did not let him go when the violins stopped, and I danced with him again. While I was in heaven, he was in hell. He did not say a single world during that dance, and you cannot imagine the fury in his eyes.   
I need your help, please. 

Regards,

_Wolfhall, 15th June_

* * *

**Letter 15**

  
_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

My dear, can I convince you to come back earlier? I do not think I can keep enduring all that. I do not understand why society needs to fly away from the city during the summer for their entertainment when they could just look at my life. Maybe I offended the gods or committed an atrocious crime in a past life to deserve so much tormenting. No, I do not exaggerate.   
Derek hale is becoming a thorn in my life. Not content with invading our box at the Comedy, he came fishing with my father and literally assaulted me when I greeted him, sending me in the water then looking at me as if it had been my fault. He did not even apologise to me, but my father. And my father had the audacity to laugh.   
Then, last night at Lady Dunbar's reception, you cannot imagine what he dared to do. He refused to dance all night, then appeared in front of me as I was going to dance with Mister Dumbar, growling at poor Liam and tugging my hand to drag me to dance. He tried to make some conversation, but was talking so low I could not hear him. Then, when the music halted, he never let me go. I was obliged to dance with him again, especially when the whole room was looking at us. It was uncomfortable because, of course, it is not the Alpha you blame, but the Omega. I felt their disapprobation as if I was willingly dancing with him. Not that I would have said no if he had asked me like a polite gentleman.   
I do not know what to do, dear Lydia. He infuriates me every time he talks to me. It is like there is a fiery pit of hate burning inside me, ready to explode, every time he plays the highly Alpha. And now he is everywhere, I feel like I cannot have a moment of respite.   
Please, if you have some pity, help me. 

Love,

_Stilinski Mansion, Beacon Hill, 15th June_

* * *

  
**Letter 16**

  
_Lydia Martin to Derek Hale_

Dear Lord Hale, I had the pleasure to talk to Lord Lahey about your unsuccessful attempts to court Stiles. I would love to tell you it will be better with time, but Stiles is a rare breed. He is independent and does not wish for an Alpha to take care of him. He needs and wants a partner, an equal. That is why I suspect he misunderstood your actions, thinking you were patronising him when you were clearly trying to court him. I am afraid you might not have been as direct as you thought you were.   
I have known Stiles Stilinski for years now. Do you know he was so adamant about being in love with me? Of course, he was not. I will spare you the details of this, out of respect for your future Omega. But every time I rejected him, his presents, his poems or love letters, it did nothing to tarnish his 'love' for me. That is when I understood Stiles had to realise by himself he was not besotted with me. It took years, but since then, he is the most loyal and kind friend someone could have.   
So be patient. In our correspondence, I saw the depth of his feelings for you. They are here, but, in a unique Stiles way, he tries to persuade himself he hates you. He will realise that. Just be here for him. Be the presence he craves for. It will hit him like a rock.   
Do not forget you have our entire support, and we will make sure Stiles will be the next Hale Omega. 

Best regards,

_Front Boulevard, Fort Bragg, 18th July_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters 17 to 34

**Letter 17**

  
Lydia Martin  
Marquess of --

request the honour of your presence   
to attend and participate  
in the

Birthday of  
Jackson Whittemore,   
Duke of --

on -- the twenty-fourth of July  
at Whittemore Manor

* * *

**Letter 18**

_Master of the Stilinski Household to Lydia Martin annotated by Stiles Stilinski_

The Master of Stilinski Household _\- in other words, me -_  
has received Lord Stilinski's command   
to assure

Omega Stiles Stilinski 

  
will represent him at the celebration fo Duke Whittemore's birthday on -- the twenty-fourth of July _\- à mon corps défendant, but I do fear your wrath -_

* * *

**Letter 19**

_Master of the Hale Household_

Madam,   
His Grace Derek Hale, Duke of Wolfhall, has received your invitation to the celebration of Duke Whittemore's birthday on -- the twenty-fourth of July at Whittemore Manor. 

  
It is with great pleasure that the Duke, his uncle, Lord Peter and Lady Melissa, along with Lord Scott, will attempt this event. 

_*Not to abuse the reader's patience, the many responses to Duke Whittemore's birthday celebration have been suppressed; only those have been given which have been found necessary for the elucidation of the events._

* * *

**Letters 20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30-31-32-33-34**

_Billets slipped under the table at Whittemore Manor_

_Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski_  
Could I have a moment of your time? 

_Scott McCall to Allison Argent_  
You are beautiful tonight.

_Stiles Stilinski to Derek Hale_  
My Lord that would be improper.

_Allison Argent to Scott McCall_  
So do you. I am lucky to have such a man loving me. 

_Lydia Martin to Scott McCall_  
Try to see what Derek is writing. And stop being infatuated by Lady Argent, we have a mission.

_Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski_  
I need to talk to you. Do me this favour.

_Lord Hale to Lady Hale_  
Is it me, or does my nephew seems ready to abduct the little Omega? 

_Lord Lahey to Duke Whittemore_  
What is going on? Derek looks on the verge. 

_Scott McCall to Lydia Martin_  
Derek asked Stiles for a favour. 

_Stiles Stilinski to Derek Hale_  
And what would I get in return?

_Duke Whittemore to Lord Lahey_  
My fiancée is certainly plotting to match Hale and Stilinski. Stilinski plays hard to get. 

_Lady Hale to Lord Hale_  
Obviously, it is reciprocated. 

_Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski_  
Meet me in the Petit Salon. 

_Lydia Martin to Scott McCall_  
Stop eating and follow them. 

_Lord Hale to Lady Hale_  
Obviously, my dear, we are not the only ones hoping for them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Letter 35**

  
_Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski_

Dear friend, I have patiently waited for you to come to me and explain your peculiar behaviour during my dinner party. I have given you five whole days, and without hearing from you, I visited your house to discover, to my utter stupefaction, that you had left Beacon Hill without informing me.  
I demand you come back here; what are you doing, what can you be doing with your grandparents, who you already visited earlier that year? Set off at once; I need to talk to you about Derek Hale and you. You have abused my kindness, my dear friend. These few words should suffice to persuade you to come, with enthusiasm, to explain, on your knees.   
I know only what Scott McCall saw and heard; which means nothing as the man is a pitiable liar; which his future wife might appreciate. It was disturbing, not only for me but the whole assembly, to see you that way; both Derek Hale and you. The man appeared more frustrated than ever, meaning a lot, considering that Derek Hale is not the most affable Alpha of the county; but the way he looked questioned me on the cause.  
I suspect the cause was you. After all, you left the table soon after him and, even if our friend confirmed it, you had a lively conversation and returned the dining hall nearly half an hour after with Scott, struggling to conceal your anger. Would you dare to tell me I am wrong?   
I do not know what happened. You are an Omega; he is an Alpha; you are both single, and neither of you can deny the attraction. I just wish to understand to be able to help you. I know Scott feels the same way and who could have believed he had saved you from murdering Derek Hale? Or the other way around. Not that he intentionally did it, but bursting out of his shirts to diffuse the tense situation what a genius move. 

You will receive this letter by tomorrow morning, and I hope you will consider that you need my help. 

Faithfully, 

_Martin House, Beacon Hill, 30th July_

* * *

**Letter 36**

  
_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

Your commands are charming; your way of conveying them is more gracious still; you would make me in love with despotism. I might say it is not the first time that will not be able to obey you. What a faulty slave I make.   
My grandfather caught a fever and is presently incapacitated; it is comforting for my grandmother to have me by her side to help with the management of the estate. To be truly honest, I have never thought my grandmother was capable of doing it; for me, she was the embodiment of the old-class Omega, wedded to be bred. Now I think there was more; I finally see my grandfather was not that all-mighty and heroic Alpha I believed he was. I think my grandmother was behind all his successes and insufflate bright ideas to him. Maybe she will teach me her ways now my grandfather stays in his rooms. Her lessons could help me cope with that despicable Derek Hale.   
Yes, dear friend, despicable. I do not wish to tell further details of our encounter, or should I say summoning as I am, after all, a lowly submissive Omega bounded to obey Alphas. He had the audacity to explain to me how a perfect Omega should behave before reprimanding me on my behaviour. According to Lord Hale, I am some sort of Omega disgrace because I am loud-mouthed, irreverent to social decorum and physically barely tolerable. But, in immense generosity, he was willing to disregard all those flaws to take me as his Omega. It was unexpected that Derek Hale proposed, but presenting himself as a charitable man, ardently in love with me despite everything was unbearable to witness. He honestly thought his declaration and his struggle would have been sufficient to make me accept him; how could I after he chose to tell me his love despite his better judgement, if not only to insult me? He looked as if he had been struck across the face as I was almost, to my utter shame, bursting to tears. You have to believe how arrogant this man is, especially when, after pressing me against the wall, he bitterly suggested that if I were more humble, I would have overlooked his qualms and accepted his proposal and not hurt by his honesty. This typical selfish disdain of the feelings of others is the last thing I look for my partner!   
You could not imagine how relieved I felt when I saw Scott; I do not think he heard about his cousin's proposal, so please, do not mention it to him; you are the only one I have told. He provided the perfect distraction as he literally burst out of his shirt and found his now ample stomach for us to see. His embarrassment clouded him as he did not seem to remark his cousin vibrating with anger and my teary eyes. I took him to his room and helped him change, while he was apologising for interrupting; you know how it went; he complained about his altered physique, thinking his lady was going to be disgusted by the sight of him. He told me how he was incapable of controlling himself now and that he had to spend a small fortune to get clothed now. Honestly, I do not know if he was entirely focused on himself; he is a sensible man and could have sensed I did not want to talk. If Mister Hale had been here, he would have certainly scolded me on how inconvenient it is for an unmated Omega to be in an Alpha's room, especially when said Alpha is half-naked. I hope I did not offend Allison as I wish to learn more about the woman that makes my closest friend happy. 

I will tell you when I plan to be back in Beacon Hill, maybe in the fortnight. It will also be enough time to calm myself down and prepare never to see Lord Hale any more. 

Love, 

_Roseburg, 2nd August_


	7. Chapter 7

**Letter 37**

_Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski_

My Lord Stilinski, 

A few weeks ago, I had the pleasure to ask the hand of your Omega son, and despite my declaration, he did not accept my proposal. I know I am struggling in expressing my feelings, and by your son's reaction, I suppose I did not display them accurately. 

For years, I have admired the young man you raised; his spirit and sense of humour; his intelligence and obdurateness in what he thinks is right. I also value how he treats each of us equally, not caring about if I am above his standing or if I am an Alpha. I tried to explain to him how different he is from all the Omegas who throw themselves at my feet to enjoy my fortune and titles. Your son does not care about it at all. That is why he is the one I chose to marry if he allows it. 

The custom demands I ask for his current Alpha his hand. But both of us know that would injure his freedom and beliefs. But as his reaction indicated he was not willing to, I realise I might not have acted accordingly. I was told I should have proposed to court him first to let him know me and prove him the sincerity of my feelings. You have to understand; my heart is in his hands. For now, he does not want it, but I am looking forward to making him accept it, with your benediction. 

I understand your surprise as you are reading that letter, but, believe me; there is nothing I would not do to have the chance of being your son's husband and Alpha. 

Respectfully, 

_Wolfhall, 2nd August_

* * *

**Letter 38**

_Lord Stilinski to Stiles Stilinski_

Dear son, 

As it principally concerns yourself, you ought to know I have received a letter that has astonished me exceedingly. 

I did not know before that I had  _ a son _ on the edge of matrimony. Let me congratulate you on a significant conquest.

As the author of the said letter indicated, you indeed forgot to answer him as I can imagine your particular emotion; knowing your strong opinion on Alphas. 

This young gentleman is blessed, in a peculiar way, with everything an Omega can most desire: splendid property and extensive patronage. With such an Alpha you will have more fine carriages than your friend Scott or the Whittemore's. 

I do know it is not the kind of things my son is after. 

You know that I would have no other objection to this union than my belief in your distaste for the man since you consistently made clear you think of him as a proud, unpleasant Alpha. However, this would be nothing if you liked him; I want to assure you in pushing you into marrying him, nor insult you in agreeing behind your back to give him your hand.

Nevertheless, you should know I have accepted to meet him and assured myself of the truth of his feelings for you. I do believe you two would be well together, dear son; you are the two sides of the same coin. But, as I told him, the decision of agreeing to this union is entirely up to you; I do not want to force any of you, but I will allow him to to do so if you are, and I made sure for you your friends will do accordingly to that. Do not think I have missed their shenanigans. 

Whatever you chose, I will be by your side. 

Your grandmother wrote to me about how a nice young Omega you are; you are a great relief to her in helping with her husband. I am proud of you. 

Love,

_Stilinski Manor, Beacon Hill, 6th August_


	8. Chapter 8

**Letter 39**

_Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski._

Dear friend, 

I was particularly surprised to hear about your father asking me to stop forcing the hand of destiny; meaning I do not have the permission to make you see reason on your matrimony to Derek Hale. It is a shame as I know both of you will take an exorbitantly amount of time to do so. 

So I do guess you do not want to hear about how Mister Hale was seen getting out of your estate, with, you will be shocked, a smile on his face; also making an obscene command of rare books from Europe the following day. I did not take him as an avid reader; what is your opinion? I have also heard he reject at least a dozen mating proposal in the past weeks; I suppose he has already found someone worthy. 

So, as I guess Derek Hale's mysterious behaviour, which is the talk of the town, does not interest you, I would prefer writing about my upcoming wedding. I settled a date with the Whittemores and, as my best man and friend, I am happy to share with you that it will happen on 31st July 1***. We will publicly announce the date in October; I will also travel to San Francisco next week with my mother and Lady Whittemore to my first fitting. I already have ideas on how and where it will happen; you understand I have to talk to my fiancé first, not that he would object; he knows better. 

By the way, and I am sure Scott will write to you about it, we will certainly celebrate his engagement to Allison Argent later in the month; he had been seen on Diamond District last week, then to the Tailor shop for a whole new set of suits; not that he could fit in his current wardrobe I might say. Knowing him, he is undoubtedly losing his mind on how asking her; I guess your advice will be very welcomed. 

I hope your grandfather is doing better; you cannot imagine how hard it is in this town to talk about intelligent things. 

Faithfully,

_Martin House, Beacon Hill, 10th August_

* * *

**Letter 40**

_Lydia Martin to Scott McCall_

I know I have already set everything for your proposal to Allison, but I would appreciate it if you could ask Stiles to help you. Say how lost you are and how everything you tried to imagine had never seemed to be enough for the great Allison Argent. 

Also, do not forget to mention how your cousin is doing; even if he denies it, he will be glad to hear about how happy your cousin seems; you have to fo it because he is too proud to ask himself. I know what you are going to say; we promised Lord Stilinski to stop meddling in Stiles' love life; I know how faithful you are to your friend, but I know how implicated you are on his happiness. You have said it yourself; they are made for each other; I consider it our divine mission to make this wedding happening. We both know how Stiles can be stubborn and how he makes up his mind and opinion of people quite easily. That is why we have to show him Derek is not any Alpha, but The Alpha for Stiles. He claims to consider Derek Hale as a thorn in his life, but we know better, Scott, on how Stiles plays his cards close to his heart, even with us. Consider your implication as repayment of my help to court Allison if you have to; needless to say, you will have to be cogent when writing to Stiles. 

Also, be sure your wedding will not take place at the same time as mine. My marriage is the social event of next year season. 

Faithfully,

_Martin House, Beacon Hill, 10th August_

* * *

**Letter 41**

_Peter Hale to Derek Hale_

Dear nephew, 

I had an unexpected conversation with Lord Stilinski last evening during a party given by some obscure parvenue lady; whose daughter mating proposal had been rejected by you, by the way; not that I would blame you as she was duller than her mother; apple and tree you will tell me. 

Lord Stilinski seems to have you in high esteem; which is something you should be proud off as he is one of the best men I have ever met. It had not failed to me a divine force was trying to unite you to his son; not that I need to ask you to deny such a gossip, as you would be incapable of. I also had the impression you were unsuccessful in your attempt of making him yours; only you nephew!

Fortunately, my wife and I are wholeheartedly supporting you and willing to help; that is why I took the liberty to write to Lady Honoria, your beloved little Omega's grandmother whom estates are only a couple of miles away from Hale's Cottage. Both of us think it would be useful if you could make sure this too often unused habitation is still standing and in line with current tastes; maybe a certain Omega's opinion would be propitious. Do not forget to stay on your best behaviour if you are invited to lunches and parties; nobody enjoys the company of a sour Alpha.

Bon voyage, 

_Beaconsfield House, 12th August_


	9. Chapter 9

**Letter 42**  
_Scott McCall to Stiles Stilinski_

Dear Stiles, 

I wish you were here to help me. I am about to propose to Allison, but I feel I am going to do something wrong without you to check. It is weird for me to imagine you will not be physically here when I give her the engagement ring; I can still hear your voice scolding at me about doubting and see you rolling your eyes when I start to imagine bound-to-fail plans to ask her. It is comforting to feel like my best friend is always with me when he is so far away. 

  
With all that I almost forgot to pay attention for the rest; my mother and Peter plan to go to Southern California in September to deal with some business and Derek prepares his journey to some old Cottage. My mother told me the place was used by Peter's parents decades ago and was since abandoned; I do not know where it is precisely, up north she mentioned, but when Derek will finish the makeover, I might travel there with Allison. I could even persuade Derek to organise a party there, just for us, far from all the receptions, and ball given in our honour; I will not push him, the place is where Derek's parent spent their honeymoon. It was weird to hear Derek speaking about them; he was so filled with emotion when he described me the house, the gardens and how the Orangerie was always full of exotic plants and trees. He is impatiently looking forwards using his architectural knowledge there. 

I have to leave you; I have another suits fitting as my last season's ones are way too tiny now. 

Love,

_Wolfhall, 14th August_

* * *

**Letter 43**  
_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

Dear Lydia, 

Have you ever heard that curiosity had killed the cat? My father informed me already about Derek Hale's intentions. We will not mate as the decision only belongs to me; to the great displeasure of my grandmother. Lord Hale only asked my father's blessing to court me, which my father explained the decision was solely mine. So, there is no Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski; to your, I imagine, ultimate displeasure as you fervently tried to make us mate. So his purchases and odd behaviour are not my concern. 

  
As for Scott, I had been on his back for as long as I can remember; so I do trust he can now function by himself, or he would ask himself 'What Stiles would do?'. Still, I cannot wait to see the two of them getting married. They will make each other happy, making us jealous of them and disgusted with their love.   
You do not have to send me an invitation; of course, I will be here at your wedding, even if I still doubt your sanity with your future husband choice. And, before you ask the favour, I do accept being your best man; as certainly one other than me could be able to shield the poor souls under your command. 

I plan to come back in September unless Scott and Allison become officially engaged before that. 

Love, 

_Roseburg, 14th August_

* * *

**Letter 44**  
_Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall_

Dear Scott, 

I already roll my eyes thinking about what your romantically damaged brain had imagined, but do not worry; she will say yes. We are talking about Allison Argent, who has only eyes for you; remember she did not even cast a glance to Lord Lahey, Lord Whittemore and your cousin; which are, sorry to say it, aesthetically better looking; your exceptional personality compensates much, my friend. As for me not being here, I am great to see that all my years of conditioning you have worked. 

  
I did not know your cousin was fond of architecture; I guess he will have a good time, especially if he has such a connection to that place. I will ask grandmother about that; she is so ancient she knows everything in this state. Maybe she had heard about it. 

  
Speaking of her, I think she misses organising parties. Grandfather is doing better, but I suspect he might fake some of his fatigue to have some peace in the house. I have to admit it is rather calm; too calm even. The township is too far from the estate for me to go there whenever I want; except our weekly trip to the church to hear Harris' homily. Not that I should complain; I could still be in the company of Beacon Hill's hags. Again, I wish this place could have some of the city's energy; new faces would be welcome; we only speak with people I have known since infancy, who has the same stories to tell, the same absurd problems. But my grandmother said the neighbouring estate was inhabited for the rest of the summer so that we will have a new face soon.   
To be honest, I do not really want to come back home. True I had to help my grandmother, but I also insisted to my father after what happened at the Whittemore's dinner party. I do not know how to explain it, but I hope my time away will help me cool down, but be sure I will be here to celebrate your engagement to Allison. 

  
I have to leave you, 

Love,

_Roseburg, 15th August_

* * *

**Letter 45**  
_Lady Honoria to Lord Peter Hale_

Lord Peter, 

I have the pleasure to announce you your nephew has arrived at Hale Cottage earlier this day; which caused a great pandemonium in this county as the presence of such an important figure in society is rare. 

  
Since our last letter* I distilled the information of this arrival, making sure that everybody, even my grandson, was aware of it. Yet not knowing the identity of said Alpha causes many speculations. Conjugated to Stiles' ennui, he gladly accepted my suggestion to invite your nephew for dinner tomorrow.   
I also talked to many notable members of our township into organising a ball next week; it caused turmoil at church yesterday as every famous family with an unmated Omega of the county has already prayed to be invited to this ball. Some of them already qualify it as a historic gala, where an eminent Alpha will choose his future Omega. 

  
I am myself much stimulated by the thought of this likely occasion when your nephew will picks my grandson as his Omega. Do trust me in my intention to make it occurs; I will only find satisfaction on the day when they will be engaged. We all know this is a golden opportunity for all of us. 

Your servant, 

_Roseburg, 16th August_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wondered, I place this story during the end of the Second Empire (late 1860's) or at the very beginning of the Belle Époque. 
> 
> For American and English readers, I think it would be the beginning of the Gilded Age of Late Victorian Era. 
> 
> So, let's say in the 1870's. This is how I see the clothes, architecture etc... 
> 
> I hesitated with setting it during the Bourbon Restoration (1815-1830) or July Monarchy (1830-1848) but I think with Stiles views on society it fits better the Second Empire. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Letter 46**   
_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

Dear Lydia, 

I do know I have just sent a letter to you, but as you know, countryside life does not have much exciting news to provide, it is then a big deal when something happens. 

This morning, grandmother informed me we would be joined for dinner by a neighbouring Alpha coming from South. Apparently, his family owns a property close to ours, not inhabited for almost a decade. It was Madam Mayfair who told us this morning while we were in town. She chased us, out of breath, to say to us the Cottage had been opened the day before. This woman is ridiculous, but a great source of information; she told us that this Alpha was wealthy, with an income neighbouring a hundred thousand dollars per year, tall, dark hair, cultured, well-mannered and unmated. Letting the poor woman breathing, my grandmother, to my surprise, answered she had known about the newcomer and had already invited at Roseburg this evening. You can imagine Madam Mayfair and my surprise. We quickly left, giving her the pleasure of spreading the news; I am sure by now all the town is aware of the Alpha presence in our house tonight. I suspect grandmother is trying to match me with him; you know how she is, that is why you get on with each other so well. She did not tell me more about the Alpha, except he comes from a respectable and notable family. I do not really care; at least I will have someone new to talk to; I feel I am wasting my intelligence in this town. The only downside is that with grandfather illness, we will be obliged to have Harris with us, as it is improper for an Alpha to dine with two unfamiliar Omegas.

A carriage just stopped at the door, and I was told by the servants to come to grandmother at once. It is undoubtedly the Alpha, as Harris arrived an hour ago; thankfully, I managed to escape him. I asked my grandmother's lady-maid if she knew who was that Alpha. She nodded, blushing like a maiden and started to tell me how beautiful this man was. I feel oddly excited to meet the Alpha the whole town is gossiping about; even if I am sure his qualities are exaggerated. I must not keep them waiting, or Harris would lecture me on proper Omega etiquette. I hide this letter in my desk and will continue this letter after dinner to keep you updated. Until then.

Do you remember when we were taught about other beliefs? On how people in the East believe in karma? Well, I suppose I faulted in a past life. How you will laugh at me when you read this! When I went in to my grandmother, she was speaking with Harris and a gentleman. He had his back turned to me; therefore, there was no way for me to recognise him. It was Derek Hale! I was shocked for a moment before being obliged to bow to him, as well as I could, and stood still without being able to budge an inch. You can imagine my surprise, but he had seemed as surprised as me to see me here. My grandmother understood Lord Hale, and I were already acquainted before Harris, as always, enquired on how proper our first encounter had been. Hale explained it was during his uncle marriage and manage to ease Harris by telling him about the beautiful preach they had heard on the church that day.

The rest of the dinner would have been awkward at best, as my last encounter with Hale had been a disaster if it had been for my grandmother to tell us about how beautiful the Hale Cottage had been in her youth. Thanks to her, Derek Hale only spoke to her and Harris, completely forgetting about me. It allowed me to think about how this dinner had undoubtedly been less innocent than it had appeared; Scott knows where Roseburg is, and even if he is not the most clever one, I doubt he had never mentioned this information to his cousin. Also, I cannot tell if my grandmother was completely genuine in her surprise when she learned we were acquainted. I was so lost in my theories that I did not pay attention Derek Hale had invited us to Hale Cottage to have our opinion on how he should reshape it. Of course, grandmother answered for both of us. After he took his leave, grandmother could not stop speaking on how fine this gentleman was and ever asked me my impressions of him. Of course, I do not think she is aware of our feud, but, and for once Harris saved me, I only answered vaguely. I just told him he seems to be a decent man and a good cousin to Scott, the answer seemed to please him, and that allowed me to withdraw for the night. 

So I will spend the next afternoon with him. I really think karma is real, dear friend, this is an adieu, as I do not think I will survive. 

_Roseburg, 17th August_


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Letter 47**  
Derek Hale to Isaac Lahey

I thought he would refuse to see me when I arrived at his grandparents yesterday as we had not talked since Whittemore's dinner. I was scared of seeing angry and disgusted at me again. But he did not. When he arrived in the room, and despite his utter surprise, he was, for me, the most beautiful man in the world. With what traits you venture to depict him! Regular features, you said, but with faked expression; passably made, but lacking typical Omega's grace and fashion; and always laughing like crazy for nothing. I do not see any of that when I see Stiles Stilinski. His face that I think is made of the purest lines and dotted with beauty marks like a reversed nigh sky has faked expression, say you. And what should it express when he is a king among peasants so beneath him? His expression is the reflection of his heart, and while his smile can subdue them, his golden eyes expose them. Doubtlessly, he cannot, like the Omegas you favour, have that fake glace so many of them sometimes use to seduce and always to deceive. He never glosses over the emptiness of a phrase by a studied smile and never laughs, except when he is genuinely amused, then you can see his frank and innocent gaiety; I have seen it when he plays some frolicsome games with my cousin, I wish he could smile at me like that. What about his graces, old friend? Can you blame him for seeing me as a man and not a golden ticket or an Alpha, then treating me accordingly? I cannot blame him for seeing behind that.

  
I could see how conflicted he was when he discovered I was the Alpha the whole town was talking about; the Lady Honoria told me how her 'dear grandson was impatient to meet' me. For a second, I allowed myself to hope he had missed me; but I have to be realistic; he is not ready to marry me. I know his father informed him of my intention of courting him; I will make him sway and show him I am the only one made for him. I have hope to believe he will try because he never spoke badly of me when his grandmother or the beta I know he hates asked us on how we met. How could I forget the first time I saw him at my uncle's wedding? It was like having a religious experience, and I wish he will continue to bless me with his presence. 

  
I think his grandmother is on my side. I do not presume of her motives, as people of her age mostly reason on titles and prestige, but she could be an unlikely ally, especially with Harris, who keeps a weather-eye open. I pushed my luck and hinted they would be welcome to the CottageCottage; she was obviously hoping for this opportunity because she seized it. So they spent the afternoon here. 

  
I gave them a tour of the house, mainly the drawing-room and conservatory. As she kept talking to Harris, asking meaningless questions she had already knew the answer, she gave me the occasion to have a privileged moment with her grandson. I showed him every portrait and statues of the house. I explained everything I could remember, and he was attentively listening to me, even asking questions and commenting on how we, the Hales, shared the same eyebrows. It was not ribbing or mean, but we shared a moment, easily broken by, we can see it coming, Harris, who suggested we should go outside, as the house was still inhospitable for fair Omegas. How dare he insult my house? If it were not for impressing Stiles and his grandmother, I would have corrected this excuse of a holy man. Stiles must have scented my anger because he invented an anecdote about Scott telling him how pleasant the walk around the park was. As if Scott could even bother to walk around; the kid would likely prefer to stuff his face on a divan, daydreaming about his soon-to-be fiancée than actively be active. And I am sure he had no idea this house even existed before I mentioned it. But my Omega showed his intelligence again and his respect. 

So we walked around the estate together, the Lady Honoria and Harris several feet behind us when we arrived at a ditch that had to be crossed if we wanted to keep walking; and although he is very agile, he was obliged to trust himself to me. When I proposed Lady Honoria to help her cross, it caused a wave of laughs from my Omega. Lady Honoria, invoking her age, insisted Harris took her back to the house, while we were to continue our ramble. Once I had taken a hold on him, and our arms were interlaced, I pressed him against my chest. In this short moment, I felt his heart beat faster. A soft flush suffused his face; his embarrassment taught me well enough that his heart had not throbbed with hatred and fear, but with, dare I say, attraction. Lady Honoria, always perspicacious, saved the appearances and said, 'My grandson is frightened', but Stiles feelings were out of his chest the moment he answered unintentionally, 'Oh no, but...' That alone was an illumination. From that moment, the sweetness of hope invaded me. There is a chance Stiles Stilinski will fall in love with me. I do not know how long it will take for him to accept and admit it, but I will succeed. 

  
You may think I am lost beyond all hope of return, dear friend, but I remain prudent and will not rush things with him. When our walk ended, I made them promise to come back when the house woks are more advanced. 

  
I cannot wait to tell you more. 

_Hale Cottage, 18th August_

* * *

**Letter 48**  
Attached to letter 47  
 _Isaac Lahey to Lydia Martin_

This is yesterday bulletin. I will not comment on the content, but I will only attract your attention to the 'my Omega'; it loudly speaks for itself.

I had hoped in helping you set them together it would have been quicker than that. 

Respectfully, 

_Camden Park, 19th August_

* * *

**Letter 49**  
Attached to Letters 47 and 48  
 _Lydia Martin to Scott McCall_

Scott, 

Were are getting there. I am willing to believe they will be together by the end of the month. 

Also, as we spoke earlier, 30th August is a perfect date for proposing to Allison. 

Faithfully,

_Martin House, 19th August_


	12. Chapter 12

**Letter 50**   
_Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall_

Scott, 

I perfectly know you are quite preoccupied with your proposal and Allison's happiness; therefore, I will not hold against you the lack of letter about your cousin being my grandparents' neighbour. I am sure you would not be able to lie to me that way, my friend, so this subdues the anger I have against you.   
However, to be perfectly honest with you, I am almost glad he is here. Far from Beacon Hill, I see him in a different light; he only had been courteous and a good conversationist. He also got me out of my boredom. When we visited the Cottage I have never seen him filled with so much enthusiasm when he talks about subjects he enjoys; he spoke for more than an hour about the estate and how he plans to enhance it. He told me about how much his late parents and grandparents adored this place. He was eager to show me the estate, explaining to me what he planned to change; I have to admit I am impatient to see the results. There was a moment we had to cross a small ditch. We had a good laugh when Derek proposed to carry Grandmother, but then he seized my arms and pulled close to him when the lady asked Harris to take her back home. I was petrified with Derek's strong hands on me, and in a short moment that seemed to last for hours, he picked me against his chest and carried me. I could feel my heart beating so loud I suspect he did too; I still can feel its bolt at the thought of it. I do not understand why I could not object; I was more than capable of crossing it myself, but I had enjoyed his warm embrace and the genuine look of his hazel eyes. They are ridiculously ridiculous, but they are fascinating as their colour subtly changes according to the weather. They were crystal clear that day. 

  
Today he was voluble about a new book he was reading. I have to agree with him; I am fond of this author and told him I had other works from him. I promised him to lend some of them, and his eyes sparkled.

  
He should be visiting our library tomorrow before tea we will have to share with Grandmother and Harris. That said, I am glad to have an ally against that bloody preacher, and the best part is that Harris, as a beta, is obliged to listen to Derek. You can discern my joy on that matter.

  
This afternoon, when Lady J... came to play cards with us, Grandmother out loudly spoke about organising a ball in a fortnight; that means the poor people of this town will, at least, enjoy some entertainment. 

  
I will tell you more about it as soon as I have information. 

Love,

_Roseburg, 19th August_

* * *

**Letter 51**   
_Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski_

Mr Stilinski, 

I wish to thank you again for allowing me to borrow books from your library; I have to admit I was distressed to find the Cottage's one empty. I heard your suggestion about the drawing-room, and you are right, a new set of colours would be perfect for it. Maybe could you be assistance for remodelling the library? Most of my family were not assiduous readers, so it would be welcome to have your opinion on the books I could acquire. 

  
You also mentioned a promenade on the edge of the town I should see, maybe you could show me. 

Faithfully, 

_Hale Cottage, 20th August_


	13. Chapter 13

**Letter 52**   
_Lady Honoria to Peter Hale_

My Lord, 

Each day passing seems to draw my grandson and your nephew closer; decorum put aside, there is not a day where your nephew visits our estate or invite us to the Cottage. I can see that Bishop Harris is not eager to let them alone, as his profession dictates, but he has too much deference for me he stopped objecting. It is a ravishing spectacle to witness such a passion between them; unless I be deceived, we will hear of a proposal soon. My grandson already loves your nephew with ardour, but he knows nothing about it yet; for him, it is only the joy of a new company in a place to calm for his disposition. Your nephew, himself, although considerably in love, has still the timidity of his previous failed declaration, and dares not as yet tell him too much about it. The ball we decided to set on the 25th will be the likely occasion for your nephew to transform the friendship, as my grandson calls it, to matrimony. 

Your servant, 

_Roseburg, 21st August_

* * *

**Letter 53**   
_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

Dear Lydia, 

At least we will have something exciting happening here; Grandmother announced my a ball would be organised in only a few days at the town hall. I cannot wait to attend, as it will be the occasion to have an entertaining time in this fatiguing life I lead from the excess of repose and insipid monotony.

  
Before you mention any of this, and to shorten my suffering, I have to admit I enjoy Derek Hale's company. Since his arrival, I have found a caring and interesting friend. I know he intends to court me, he had made it clear to my father, but I appreciate he stopped rushing it. Thos past few days, we have learnt to know each other, and he had never mentioned my gender or used his Alpha's status to obtain anything from me. I do not know how to explain it, but he is far from the man I have met in Beacon Hill; maybe the countryside atmosphere had changed him. I look forwards to see him because every time I discover a new facest of Derek Hale. Did you know he sings like an angel and composes airs? Grandmother had asked me to play for us after tea, and he was kind enough to play with me to save me from any embarrassment. He had also spent two whole hours with me to correct me about my music, without any mean comments nor ill flattery, but with kind and wise advice. 

  
I am pleased with that development, for, when he is not here, nobody, except my grandmother, talks to me, and I bore myself; whereas, when he is visiting, we talk together. He always has something to tell me, from the Cottage's work or a book he likes. 

  
But adieu, dear friend, I have to leave you; the tailor just arrived for my outfit. 

_Roseburg, 21st August_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, July had been brutal with my workload and social life (as the lockdown ended here in France).
> 
> I'll start working again on this story and, fortunately for all of us, I know where I want to go with this story haha. 
> 
> Of course, don't hesitate to send messages and comments if you have any suggestion :)

**Letter 54**  
Attached to Letter 52

_Peter Hale to Lydia Martin_

Dear Marquess, 

At least, my lovely friend, we have taken a step forwards: a really great step, and one which, leading us to our ultimate goal. You will find correspondence from Lady Honoria announcing me our undertaking will undoubtedly be complete by the end of next week. 

You now see how involving her was a good idea; that woman has our society wrapped around her little finger. 

I am afraid to say your wedding will not be the most spectacular one, dear Marquess. 

Also, I take the occasion to thank you for helping my simple step-son. I cannot wait to have him out of my house as he only speaks about how perfect his soon-to-be fiancée is the embodiment of perfection. I have to write to Lord Argent about some final arrangements to seal this union, but I will soon have the pleasure of marrying both this son and my nephew. 

  
I will drink to our success.

With my devotion,

Beaconsfield House, 22nd August

* * *

**Letter 55**  
Attached to Letter 53

_Lydia Martin to Peter Hale_

My Lord, 

I found your letter on my arrival from my daily walk. Your excitement is quite hurried, and you have accustomed me to more prudence. Indeed Lady Honoria had conducted a surprising rapprochement between Stiles and Derek. However, as you can read in the enclosed letter from Stiles, and even if his sentiments towards Derek are transparent, he is disguising them as friendship. Remember that even if my friend is impulsive and follows his heart, he remains a masterpiece of prudence. I do not think the ball will see Derek taking the first step, he is capable of reigning his selfish desires and suffering in his corner, but it would rather see Stiles moving first to the idea of matrimony.

Even if I am delighted by the current situation, I prefer remaining cautious.

Finally, if you think I would accept to be overshadowed by a potential alliance between the Hales and the Stilinskis, you are deluded. 

Faithfully, 

Martin House, 22nd August


	15. Chapter 15

**Letter 56**   
_Derek Hale to Isaac Lahey_

  
An inopportune incident happened while I was out of Beacon Hill.

My uncle wrote to me about the demands made by the Argent family concerning the union of their daughter to my cousin. A couple of months ago, after their first encounter where Scott immediately had declared his admiration for Allison, Lady Victoria, had publically asked about the boy's situation concerning the Hale's inheritance. As cold and detached she seems to appear to her peers, she showed unmasked avarice when my uncle had told her Scott was his legal step-son. I abhor any form of dishonesty but at that time, I did not push my uncle in telling her about the clauses of the heirloom, my cousin's will to court her daughter was supplanting any of my worries. 

  
However, her husband had just sent another letter, less than a week before the official engagement party, asking more about Scott's endowment. Can you imagine the audacity? Allison Argent is a lovely girl, and I do not wish to hurt her, but my affection for my cousin take precedence over it, and I have to make sure he will not suffer, what I consider now, a misalliance. I have written a message to Christopher Argent, my uncle will attach it to his own letter, explaining Scott will not inherit from the Hales, except a part of my uncle and aunt's personal property and a suitable allowance I will give him, with the possibility of allowing them to use a Hale property of their choice. 

  
What do you think about it, trusted friend? I hope our worries will be unfounded and that Lady Argent was just temporally insensitive. 

  
In other news, I just received my outfit for the ball tomorrow. I cannot wait to see Stiles there; I did not have the occasion to visit Roseburg because of the commotion of the preparation, Lady Honoria supervising it. 

  
I am in a hurry to tell you all about it. 

Faithfully, 

Hale Cottage, 24th August

* * *

**Letter 57**

  
_Attached to an undisclosed letter from Derek Hale*_   
_Attached to an undisclosed file about the state of Hale's fortune_   
_Peter Hale to Chris Argent_

Dear Lord Argent,

As discussed during our last meeting, you will find the documents from my notary confirming the state of my personal fortune, that will be shared, at my death, among my nephew and my step-son. Also, you will find a message from my nephew's intentions on allotting his cousin a substantial private income after his union to your daughter. 

  
Concerning the various estates belonging to my family, my nephew and I will be happy to rent them with the house of their choice. As I have told you, my grandfather had legally established the inviolability of the Hale's entail; the fortune and the estates being perpetually linked. As am I, with my late sister and nephew, my step-son will be dependant to Lord Hale's goodwill; be reassured that will not be a problem, as my nephew wrote, he is very fond of his cousin. However, I do think with Scott's allowance and your daughter's dowry; they will not have any issue acquiring a comfortable estate. 

  
Concerning Scott's inheritance, he will receive various pieces of my and my wife personal property and a valuable part of my portfolio. 

I hope I have dissipated your worries on your daughter's future, and I will be glad to host the engagement party of the 30th. 

Respectfully, 

Beaconsfield House, 24th August

_* Not found in our archives_


	16. Chapter 16

**Letter 57**   
_Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall_

You were right, dear friend; I am in love with Derek Hale, possibly as much as you are with Allison. 

  
I once could not understand the way you felt, how happy you felt when she was, because now when he is, I am as much as he. I suppose now that I could see your cousin weep without weeping myself. I am sorry if I had scolded you in the past for your behaviour, but I understand you better today, and I know now how you can be happy, or, at least, touching a new level of happiness. 

  
Our amusements and happy memories were only child's play, but love is another level. A word, a look, only to know he is there is happiness. To the risk of shocking you, when I see your cousin, I ask for nothing more, and when I cannot see him, my mind and body only pray for him. When I close my eyes, and suddenly I see him; I remember our conversation, and I hear him speak; it causes me to sigh; and then I feel an agitation, like a torment that gives me indescribable pleasure. 

  
I know grandmother expect Derek to ask me to marry him. All her scheming to make me discover his personality worked. You are the only one I will write it; if he wants me to marry him, I will accept. 

  
Goodbye, my friend. My only hope was to have you tomorrow with me at the ball, but you have your own happy moment to prepare.

Always loving you most tenderly,

Roseburg, 24th August

* * *

**Letter 58**   
_Scott McCall to Lydia Martin_   
_Attached to Letter 57_

If I had doubt scheming against the man I consider as my brother, this success is a welcomed relief on my conscience.

  
Have you seen Allison? Her mother had told she was indisposed today and needed to rest. She even refused to let me leave her a message because he did not want her daughter to exhaust herself writing me back. I hope she is all right; but would you mind trying to visit her? I think her mother does not want me there because we are still unmated Alpha and Omega, but in a few days, it will only be her and me.

Faithfully,

Beaconsfield House, 25th August


	17. Chapter 17

_Letter 59_   
_Notes exchanged during the ball, given by the Honourable Lady M...*_

**Lady S to Madam D**  
Who is the woman Lord Hale is so adamantly talking to? 

**Madame D... to Lady S...**  
Do you not recognise her? It is the Countess Paige K... 

**Lady S... to Madame D...**  
From the J... family? 

**Madame D... to Lady S...**  
Indeed, she married an old European aristocrat less than three years ago. He died earlier this spring.

**Lady S... to Madame D...**  
A short widowhood is she is already parading at a ball.

**Madame D. to Lady S...**  
She was Lord Hale former paramour. They grew up together and were for a time intended.

**Madam the Colonel of G... to Madam H...**  
Look how Lady Honoria is fuming. Already two dances and Lord Hale had not asked for her grandson. 

**Madame H... to Madame the Colonel of G...**  
The poor Omega looks distraught. Was he expecting a proposal? 

**Madam the Colonel of G... to Madam H...**  
That was his grandmother had implied earlier today.

**Madame H... to Madame the Colonel of G...**  
Look at him, obliged to dance with that old General T... 

**Madam the Colonel of G... to Madam H...**  
Lady T... certainly took pity on him. An Omega not asked to dance, what a humiliation. 

**Lady P... to Madam R...**  
I heard Lady Honoria had called her carriage.

**Madam R... to Lady P...**  
Hale insulted her greatly.

**Lady P... to Madam R...**  
I do not blame the Omega; he is delicious. 

**Madam R... to Lady P...**  
If Hale does not want him, maybe my nephew Theodore would enjoy such a lovely creature.

**Lady P... to Madam R...**  
Do indeed. Hale is mesmerised by the Countess' presence.

**Madam R... to Lady P...**  
The Omega is pretty loaded and his family honourable.

_*Only the most relevant messages were published, the reader not wanting to hear about unnecessary futilities_

* * *

**Letter 60**   
_Lady Honoria to Peter Hale_   
_Attached to a draft of the Letter 57_

Monsieur, what have I not suffered this evening. Tonight was supposed to see our two families being uniter, but your nephew had decided otherwise. 

  
After spending most of his days courting my grandson, he had spent the whole ball dancing and courting the Countess K... I am aware of their history; I remember how they were supposed to get engaged when they were only fifteen before she was sent in Europe. From what I saw, they still look in love; but my experience informs me they are only attached to the fond memories of what their life could have been together. Still, this reaction, and the whispers of a rekindled flame, had sent my grandson in deep sorrow as he had implored me to leave the ball only after the fifth dance. I would have helped him with a sermon on the way he was acting, but his sorrow was already brightening in his eyes, and my heart could only obey. 

  
He felt asleep without a word, but I know he cried himself to sleep tonight. You will read the letter he had sent to your step-son, and will only understand the depth of his affliction. 

  
I think it is fair to say we have to stop our project and rest our efforts. This boy is a stubborn one, a trait I disapprove for an Omega as an Alpha has the right to have as many affairs he sees fit, and I can affirm I will be dead before seeing him pardoning your nephew.

  
It is now quite late, and my old eyes are tired, but I wanted to be the first one to inform you before the rumours reach Beacon Hill.

Be sure this issue does not interfere with the respect I have for you and your family. 

Your servant...

_Roseburg, 25th August_


	18. Chapter 18

**Letter 61**   
_Derek Hale to Isaac Lahey_

The ball last night did not go as intended. I had planned on only dancing with Stiles Stilinski, but when I arrived I found out the presence of Paige, the now Countess K... I did not expect to feel so glad to see the first woman I have ever loved. We spent a sympathetic moment talking about her life in Europe and her plans for the future that I had momentarily forgotten my plans to find Stiles. However, the more I have spoken with her, it had appeared to me Stiles is the right Omega for me. 

  
For years, my admiration for Paige had clouded her flaws and the coquette way she is now after spending so much time in Europe. A part of me will still love the memories I have of her, but my heart belongs to Stiles. A couple of time, I tried to leave for him, but Paige had always found a way to keep me with her.

  
I found my solace when General T... asked her to dance with her; obliged to comply, she was forced to let me go, giving me the freedom to find Stiles. 

  
It was when Madam H... informed the Stilinski's had left, the younger Omega being indisposed. I hope it is nothing to serious.  
It was a severe mishap, but I could still ask for an entrevue with him the following day. 

  
However, today, when I presented myself at Roseburg, I was denied entrance, as Stiles was still indisposed and Lady Honoria was out in town and unable to let them a message. I hope he will get better soon as I want to ask his hand before we have to leave the countryside for Scott's engagement party. I will try again tomorrow.

Faithfully,

_Hale Cottage, 26th August_

* * *

**Letter 62**   
_Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski_   
_Unread by Stiles Stilinski_

Sir, I commence by imploring your indulgence to hear me. I was denied again today the chance to see you as you are bedridden. Bold enough to declare, again, my sentiments and my intentions to make you my husband, but you already know that. What have I to say to you that my eyes and my behaviour have not told you already? My sentiments are ardent as my soul; they are pure as your own. I am not guilty of falling for the amazing Omega you are, but unhappiness could await my fate if you refuse to accept my hand.

Speak but a word and my felicity will be your handiwork. But, before you pronounce it, remember that one word can also fill the cup of my misery. Be then the arbiter of my heart and destiny as, through you, I am to be eternally happy or miserable.

  
I implored your indulgence to hear me; I will beg you to reply to me. A refusal would lead me to think that you were, once again, offended by my sentiments and I was, once again fooled by them. 

_Hale Cottage, 27th August_


	19. Chapter 19

**Letter 63**   
_Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski_

I have heard, through rumours, the ball of the 25th was not what you had expected, and from what your grandmother had written to me, you have not left your chambers since then. 

  
I am sorry to inform you that the Countess, a despicable woman as much in her conduct as in her tastes, had arrived at Beacon Hill, bragging about how Lord Hale had spent the whole night dancing with her and how she was expecting an upcoming change in her situation. You can imagine how this news had saddened us, especially with my involvement in wanting your union to Lord Hale. 

  
You know you still have us here, waiting for you and helping you showing that man his loss. But first, take your time to heal, because you have to; despite you denying you suffer a broken heart. We will be here to get you over it; I promise. 

Faithfully, 

Martin House, 27th August

* * *

**Letter 64**   
_Derek Hale to Stiles Stilinski_   
_Unread by Stiles Stilinski_

Sir. You still refuse to receive me. It seems nothing can bend you, and each day bears away with the hope which those past weeks had brought. If those moments are not even powerful enough to render sensible to the pain of not seeing you; if they leave you cold, while I experience the torments of a fire I cannot extinguish, where are the compassion and honesty I was once admirative of?

  
However, I dare not discuss with you a sentiment which can only be a burden to you if it does not interest you; I must at least confine it within myself until I learn how to conquer it. You silence teaches me well enough your heart had stopped talking to you on my behalf.

Farewell, 

Hale Cottage, 28th August


	20. Chapter 20

**Letter 65**   
_Lady Honoria to Derek Hale_   
_Attached to Letter 62 and 64_

After abusing, my Lord, a grandmother's trust and the feeling of a young Omega, you will doubtless not be surprised if you are no longer received in a house where you have responded to the marks of a most sincere hope with so little consideration. I prefer to beg you not to call upon me or my grandson again. I have a right to hope that you will stop worsening the situation you have plunged us in. I warn you also that if you make in future the least attempt to support my grandson in the humiliation and sorrow into which you have beguiled him, I will have no choice to depose an official complaint against you. It is for you to decide, my Lord, whether you will maintain his misery.

  
You will find enclosed the packet containing your letters. I trust you to destroy them, allowing all of us healing and forgetting an incident the memory you could not retain without remorses. 

Respectfully, 

Roseburg, 28th August

* * *

**Letter 66**   
_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

It is good to hear from you. I have spent the past few days alone, secluded in my rooms. I do not want to be the subject of gossips in town, as people often enjoy more other's misfortune than felicity. I do not know how to feel about Derek Hale. I am aware of his history with the Countess K... and somehow I would not be surprised if they decide to move forward; the first love is sometimes the strongest and the hardest to forget. Nevertheless, I have cried while burying the prospect of spending my life with him.   
He is a nice man, I cannot deny that, and I am still in love with him. I will stay in love with him because he was the only Alpha I have ever met that went further than my Omega status. I am sure he loves me, but I was maybe a consolation: a placeholder or a replacement waiting for her to come back in his heart. 

  
I will get over it. I promise you; I will. I do not have any reason to see him now, and when I will, it will not affect me. That is the commitment I make to myself. 

  
I am glad to have your support and friendship; they are precious to me. I am called for dinner, I will mention to grandmother I will ride to Beacon Hill earlier than intended.

Love, 

Roseburg, 28th August

* * *

**Letter 67**   
_Stiles Stilinski to Scott McCall_

I suppose you have already heard about the fiasco of my union to your cousin by now. 

  
I will not tell you I am all right, because, frankly, I am not. But I am not as heartbroken as I have expected. So please, do not worry much about me and stay focussed on your happiness and the extraordinary life you are going to have with Allison. 

  
I will undoubtedly return to Beacon Hill earlier than expected, so we will have time to talk. 

Love,

�Roseburg, 28th August


	21. Chapter 21

**Letter 68**   
_Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski_   
_Delivered by a messenger at Roseburg at dawn on the 29th_

Stiles, I have just learned from my maid that Allison Argent broke her engagement to Scott.   
I will give you more details before you leave the countryside as soon as I have news. 

Martin House, 28th August

* * *

**Letter 69**   
_Peter Hale to Derek Hale_

Have you heard on how misery loves company? I just a couple of days you have lost your future Omega, and Scott just lost his fiancée. 

  
Allison Argent came in the afternoon with her parents to announce her intention to broke their betrothal. She stated that their relationship evolved faster than she liked, but we both know where the problem lies. 

  
You can imagine you cousin his heartbroken, so is Melissa, but there is no need for you to come back earlier as I can imagine Mister Stilinski will soon be back to help my step-son. 

  
How funny is it that you are the cause of both of their sorrow? Maybe you will be luckier with the petulant Countess K...

Wolfhall, 29th August

* * *

**Letter 70**   
_Lydia Martin to Stiles Stilinski_   
_Delivered by a messenger at Roseburg_

As promised, this letter will find you before your departure. I have sent my people to find information about the Argent, and I have learned they have left this morning. At the moment, I do not know where, but I understood it had been carefully planned for a couple of days now. It is rumoured the Argents have found a more financially suitable match for their daughter; I have always known despite their fortune, the Argent are social climbers; they certainly had though Scott would have received a substantial part of the Hale's wealth. 

  
I also heard of the implication of Derek Hale in this situation. One of the former Argent's footman told my squire Lord Argent had received a letter from Hale explaining the partition of Hale's estates and fortune. 

  
In my opinion, Hale gave them a reason to break the engagement. 

We will talk more when you are back. 

Martin House, 29th August


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've gone MIA those past few months. 
> 
> LIfe was a bit complicated with work and I got a mild-case of COVID. I'm fine now and was able to finish the final two letter of the first part of the story. 
> 
> This is the first one. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Letter 71**   
_Stiles Stilinski to Lydia Martin_

What a sad situation. I have spent the whole afternoon at the bedside of Scott. Not that we talked, he was too focused on his sorrow; which was a relief because we did not talk about my own. 

  
Melissa is not doing better; I think she had developed a sincere bond with Alisson, so the betrayal profoundly affects her.

  
To be honest, I do not know what to do to ease their pain; Scott suffered his first heartbreak. I know how hard it is, but with time and distraction, it will reduce. I do not think we should blame Hale, and indeed his uncle, in this affair; they just revealed the Argents' true intentions, and by breaking Scott's heart, they, in my opinion, had prevented a more significant disappointment if the wedding had taken place. Of course, I am furious at them for causing Scott some much sorrow, but, in the end, we would have done the same. 

  
I saw the Countess K... in town this morning, talking with most of our most excellent members of society. I have to admit she is beautiful, elegant, and the perfect textbook on how an Omega should be. She looked at me when I entered the shop of Master G... and all their tittle-tattle stoped. All these Omega women turning around the new Lady of Beacon Hill looked at me with some sort of pity or disapprobation. Afterall, I am the Omega who could be good enough to keep an Alpha. But what I dreaded was the look in the Countess' eyes; victory. Victory upon me. I was glad to have with me my maid and Master G... who served me quickly, allowing me to leave this hellish place as soon as possible. I was so ashamed, but the shame is like the pain; you only feel once. So, if I see her again, and with Hale, everything I have felt will be subdued. 

  
You would find me wise, but I will say that once, as mean it is. I wish the Countess to be as bad as Allison and to behave as decently as he did with me.   
I said it and shall not repeat it. And if now I still think I would die if I could not marry him, those thoughts will go away. 

  
I know, given the circumstances, you will not blame me for writing it; still, my anger his too fresh to be contained. I will tell you more if you accept my presence for tea this afternoon, but I will talk to father to suggest the Hales to send Scott and me away. Not too far, I will see what Peter Hale will say, but far enough from this city. Especially with the Countess being here and her soon-to-be fiancé almost back in town; I was told he planned to go back by the end of the week. I could use Scott's distress to leave.  
I will see you in a couple of hours to allow you to discuss my intentions.

Stilinski Mansion, 1st September


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One

**Letter 72**   
_Lord Stilinski to Peter Hale_

Those past weeks were exhausting for all of us. But it is time to move on, we will be halfway through the decade at the end of the year. 

Do you remember? A month ago, talking together about the people whom happiness seemed assured to us, we are now worried about their misfortune.

That poor Scott, whom heart ruined because of that Omega. I am sure it is your doing, but the Argent's misconducts had been brought into the daylight. I have a satisfying story from a trusted eyewitness; they informed me the Ladies Argent attended the Italian Comedy of S..... less than a fortnight ago, where they had a box. They stayed alone in there and, what has seemed the most extraordinary to Lady Victoria especially, not a gentleman of her acquaintance presented himself during the performance to court her newly-free daughter. At the close, Lady Victoria and Lady Allison entered a very crowded withdrawing-room where a murmur was raised immediately. Still, both women were not aware that they were the object of it. When they approached a group of women, they, all at once, turned away from the Argents to left them alone; earning the general approbation of the crowd. I was assured both Ladies preserved an appearance of seeing and hearing nothing, but this genuinely ignominious situation lasted until their carriage was announced; and, at their departure, the scandalous comments were redoubled. I was told that they had decided to go in the Atlanta area to find a potential husband, where their reputation is still, at the moment, intact. 

And my son; my dear, stubborn and selfless son. The disillusion he suffered from your nephew! You are no fool and understood that taking Scott away from Beacon Hill was also a way for him to flee this situation. He came to my room with an expression I had only seen on his face when his mother had passed away, begging me to let him take his friend away to help him forget his disappointment. He was defending his case so intensely it was clear he was hoping to heal his own wounds. Then, after his departure with Scott, your nephew visited, asking me to forgive him about hurting Stiles. I was ready to scold at him, especially with the rumours of an upcoming nuptial with the Countess K... but I saw how desperate he looked. You can guess he had no idea why Honoria had lashed out at him. I had to enlight him about the situation, and it is incredible how little your nephew gives about other's opinion; I would applaud that if it did not cause to much pain to my son. I told him if his feeling for my son were true, he would be able to wait for Stiles to come around, even if your nephew is an impatient Alpha missing his Omega.

Sometimes I really believe some of us have a hard way to find happiness, even when they deserve to be happy. 

I hope their time away with help our children. They deserve to be happy.

Stilinski Manor, 24th September

_End of Part one_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who followed this story. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm currently brainstorming for Part Two, even if I have my plot ready haha. So feel free to tell me what you wish to read in the second part of this story. I'll be happy to oblige if I can. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and the comments!
> 
> Have a good day.


End file.
